Wuthering Heights: Lost Chapters
by lonewined
Summary: "Musisz wiedzieć, że nigdy nie byłem człowiekiem bez serca. Dlatego też, kiedy duch nieszczęsnej Catherine wołał mnie ciągle, nawet po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem, aby pozbyć się zjawy, postanowiłem otworzyć okno." Heathcliff/Lockwood


**Fanfik oparty jest o "Wichrowe Wzgórza", napisane przez świętej pamięci Emily Brontë. Jednakże ponieważ jej prawa autorskie wygasły już dawno, mogę śmiało powiedzieć: _I own Heathcliff!_ Łapy precz od niego, wy niewyżyte fangirle! XD**

**Ostrzeżenia: Heathcliff/Lockwood pre-slash. Jeśli nie lubisz związków męsko-męskich, to... czego ty tutaj w ogóle szukasz? O_o**

* * *

WUTHERING HEIGHTS :  
LOST CHAPTERS

LOCKWOOD'S TALE

_1847_

- "Znalazłem bez trudu na zboczu w sąsiedztwie wrzosowiska trzy kamienne nagrobki: środkowy szary - na pół schowany we wrzosach; Edgara Lintona - niewidoczny prawie w zieleni krzewów i mchu; a Heathcliffa - jeszcze świeży. Stałem przez chwilę przy tych mogiłach pod spokojnym niebem. Patrzyłem na ćmy krążące wśród wrzosów i dzwonków leśnych, słuchałem miękkiego poszumu wiatru wśród traw i myślałem, że nic już chyba nie mąci spokojnego snu tym, co spoczywają w tej cichej ziemi." - przeczytałem szeptem ostatnie zdania i odłożyłem rękopis na stół.  
Emily spojrzała na mnie znad robótki z tym swoim niepowtarzalnym, tajemniczym uśmiechem zarezerwowanym tylko dla ludzi, którzy tak jak ja zdołali przebić się przez jej pozorną chłodną obojętność.  
- Co o tym sądzisz? - spytała niemal nieśmiało.  
- Droga Emily, mogę z pewnością powiedzieć, że nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem lepszego kawałka literatury, który wyszedłby spod ręki kobiety.  
Panna Brontë zarumieniła się uroczo i spuściła wzrok, zaraz jednak uniosła znowu oczy, w których błyszczały już dobrze znane mi iskry.  
- Może gdyby więcej kobiet miało przyzwolenie na pisanie, mielibyśmy więcej podobnych dzieł? - spytała zaczepnie. Uśmiechnąłem się i już nie wiadomo który raz pogratulowałem sobie, że udało mi się odkryć tą niezwykłą istotę w tak nudnej i nieprzyjaznej okolicy.  
- Być może - odparłem - jednakże drugiej tak uroczej pisareczki ze świecą by szukać.  
Zostałem nagrodzony za komplement lekkim wykrzywieniem warg, które mogło niemalże uchodzić za uśmiech. Emily, jak zdołałem zaobserwować podczas naszej kilkuletniej znajomości, nie lubiła gdy komplementować jej wygląd bądź też inne atuty, jednak zawsze pokazywała, że docenia włożony w to wysiłek. Była to jedna z cech, które uważałem za wyjątkowo fascynujące, tym bardziej, że na jedno przychylne słowo o jej dziele zmieniała się zupełnie - zaczynała przypominać młodą dziewczynę, która właśnie otrzymała pierwsze przychylne spojrzenie od wyśnionego młodzieńca. Mając ciekawą świata naturę, częstokroć doprowadzałem do owych dwóch skrajności.  
- Zastanawia mnie... - powiedziała w zamyśleniu panna Brontë i niemalże bezwiednie pogładziła drobną dłonią rękopis.  
Uderzył mnie kontrast między tymi dwoma elementami, grubym plikiem szorstkich kartek a delikatną rączką. Przypominało mi to bardzo mocno o tym, jakie życie tak naprawdę jest kruche i jak łatwo je uszkodzić. Pomyślałem też, jak długo mogą przetrwać te karty - sto lat? Dwieście? Czy kiedyś, kiedy już domy i nagrobki rozpadną się w pył, ktoś jeszcze będzie czytał tą historię?  
- Historia, którą mi opowiedziałeś i którą spisałam... - kontynuowała - To nie jest do końca prawda, mam rację? Wiem przecież, że pan Heathcliff żyje i podobno jest w dobrym zdrowiu, pomimo swego wieku.  
- Tak - zgodziłem się.  
- Jaka jest wobec tego prawdziwa historia? Uważasz, że nie zasługuję na prawdę?  
Milczałem przez chwilę. Nie popędzała mnie, czekając cierpliwie na moją odpowiedź. To też w niej uwielbiałem - wiedziała dokładnie, kiedy mówić, a kiedy lepiej milczeć.  
Wszystkie moje doświadczenia mówiły mi, że Emily jest najbardziej godną zaufania osobą, jaką znam, ale w uszach ciągle dźwięczały mi słowa Heathcliffa, rozkazujące i ostateczne - "Nikt nigdy nie będzie o tym wiedzieć". Czyż mogłem im się przeciwstawić? Ale przecież po części już to zrobiłem, nawet jeśli zmieniłem swoją opowieść, aby chronić nas obu.  
- Dobrze - zgodziłem się, a twarz mojej przyjaciółki rozpogodziła się natychmiast.

- Musisz wiedzieć, że nigdy nie byłem człowiekiem bez serca. Dlatego też, kiedy duch nieszczęsnej Catherine wołał mnie ciągle, nawet po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem, aby pozbyć się zjawy, postanowiłem otworzyć okno. Nie wiedziałem właściwie do końca, co mną kierowało. Być może przypominała mi ona o tym, jak ja sam rozpaczliwie chciałem znaleźć schronienie w tym nieprzyjaznym domu, którego mi szorstko odmówiono i tylko los sprawił, że znalazłem na tą burzową noc ciepły kąt. Być może rozumowałem, że jeśli wpuszczę ducha, pójdzie on w swoją stronę nawiedzać tych, którzy na to zasługują, a mnie zostawi w spokoju. Pamiętaj, że wtedy byłem przekonany, że był to jedynie zły sen. W śnie, jak sobie tłumaczyłem, nic nie mogło mi zaszkodzić, więc dlaczego nie wpuścić zjawy?  
Spojrzałem na szybę, za którą Catherine, jakby wyczuwając moje postanowienie, przestała dobijać się do okna i patrzyła w oczekiwaniu. Upewniony przez spokojne zachowanie ducha, że postępuję właściwie, zacząłem szarpań się z hakiem, który, jak wcześniej zauważyłem, był wlutowany w skobel. Jednakże metal był już osłabiony przez upływ lat i rdzę, więc kilka solidnych uderzeń świecznikiem i mocne szarpnięcie rozwiązały sprawę. Okno było w końcu otwarte.  
- Dziękuję - szepnęła Catherine, gdy otworzyłem okiennice. Właśnie tą chwilę wybrał wiatr, aby powiać z całą mocą prosto na mnie. Okno otworzyło się na całą szerokość, strącając mnie na łóżko. Zdezorientowany, upadłem ciężko, a następną rzeczą, jaką zobaczyłem, była uśmiechnięta, dziecięca twarzyczka (czy wspomniałem, że duch Catherine ukazał mi się w swojej młodszej postaci?), unosząca się tuż przed moim nosem. Uśmiech jednak nieco przygasł, a zamiast niego pojawiło się lekkie zmarszczenie brwi, jakby Catherine zobaczyła coś, co jej się nie podobało.  
- Jesteś nieszczęśliwy - powiedziała. Nie zgadzałem się z nią, bowiem uważałem, że moje życie było jak najbardziej w porządku, o ile oczywiście nie leżałem sparaliżowany pod spojrzeniem nie żyjącej od dwudziestu lat kobiety. Nie mogąc się ruszyć, rzuciłem jej tylko stanowcze spojrzenie, starając się jej przekazać, żeby nie traciła już na mnie więcej swojego czasu.  
Twarz Catherine przybrała wyraz czegoś, co gdybym nie wiedział lepiej uznałbym za współczucie.  
- Jesteś niewolnikiem innych - stwierdziła - Nie znasz wolności, tylko zasady. Nie znasz uczucia, tylko rozum. Nawet teraz nie wierzysz, że rozmawiamy. Myślisz, że to tylko sen.  
Z tym musiałem się zgodzić. Widzisz, czekałem z niecierpliwością na chwilę, kiedy się obudzę i będę mógł wynieść się z tego zwariowanego domu.  
Zjawa podniosła wzrok i rozejrzała się. Miałem wrażenie, że jej wzroku nie ograniczają ściany, że może popatrzeć gdziekolwiek zechce.  
- Wszyscy tutaj są tacy nieszczęśliwi - szepnęła - Och, Heathcliff, czemu musisz obarczać swą rozpaczą innych?  
Z ogromną ulgą poczułem, że odzyskuję czucie w ciele. Być może po prostu ochłonąłem nieco ze swojej trwogi, a może to duch stracił na chwilę koncentrację, co pozwoliło mi się poruszyć. Miałem ochotę uciec, jednakże zjawa blokowała mi jedyną drogę ucieczki.  
- Pani - odezwałem się. Catherine spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem, jakby zapomniała zupełnie o mojej obecności.  
- Jeśli wybaczysz, oddalę się teraz, aby nie zakłócać ci spokoju - kontynuowałem uprzejmie, zdziwiony brakiem drżenia w swoim głosie. Miałem rozpaczliwą nadzieję, że zjawa pozwoli mi przejść. Jednak nadzieja ta rozwiała się, kiedy nagle jej oczy rozbłysły figlarnie, jakby planowała jakąś psotę.  
- Edwardzie Lockwood - powiedziała zjawa, a ja zastanawiałem się, skąd zna moje imię - czy chcesz nauczyć się czuć?  
Otworzyłem usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, bo przecież odczuwałem wszystko bardzo wyraźnie. Jednak zamiast tego wyrwało się z nich tylko ciche - Tak.  
- Więc niech tak będzie.  
Catherine uniosła rękę i objęła nią delikatnie moją twarz. Następnie nachyliła się i delikatnie musnęła ustami moje czoło.  
W tym momencie poczułem się, jakby wypełnił mnie lód. Szarpnąłem się do tyłu, zesztywniały, i nie mogąc wymyślić nic innego, wrzasnąłem na całe gardło.  
Kiedy po paru sekundach doszedłem nieco do siebie, usłyszałem na schodach szybkie kroki. Ducha, co zauważyłem z ulgą, nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku.  
Drzwi otworzyły się, pchnięte energiczną ręką, ale nocny gość zawahał się. Słyszałem, jak przez chwilę mamrocze do siebie, a potem pyta z wahaniem - Jest tam kto?  
Odprężyłem się nieco, poznawszy po głosie Heathcliffa. Pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli się pokażę. Nie chciałem spowodować u mojego niezbyt chętnego gospodarza więcej strachu, niż ja sam doznałem tej nocy.  
Niestety nie udało mi się to, sądząc z bladości, jaka pokrywała jego policzki, kiedy rozsunąłem drewniane ścianki oddzielające łóżko od reszty pokoju. Kiedy materac zaskrzypiał pod moim ciężarem, Heathcliff zatrząsł się i upuścił świecę, którą do tej pory ściskał rozpaczliwie.  
- To tylko ja, pański gość! - zawołałem, chcąc go uspokoić.  
- Niech pana licho porwie, panie Lockwood! Żeby pana...  
Z zaniepokojeniem patrzyłem na roztrzęsione zachowanie mojego gospodarza. Podniósł świecę i postawił ją na krześle, gdyż nie był w stanie utrzymać jej w drżących rękach.  
Obserwowałem grę cieni na twarzy Heathcliffa, nagle zafascynowany sposobem, w jaki podkreślały jego kości policzkowe i prosty, szlachetny zarys nosa.  
Widziałem, że chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nagle jakby zaniemówił. Poruszył kilka razy ustami jak ryba wyjęta z wody, a potem wskazał drżącym palcem na mnie. Zorentowałem się, że patrzy na mój policzek.  
- Co pan sobie zrobił? - wydusił w końcu.  
Podniosłem rękę i wyczułem na twarzy wilgoć. Spojrzałem na swoje palce, zabarwione czerwienią.  
- Boże - szepnąłem. W tym momencie poczułem bardzo, bardzo wyraźnie, że Catherine była równie rzeczywista jak łóżko, na którym tej nocy spałem. Zatrząsłem się, czując na plecach zimny powiew. Bałem się, że to zjawa wróciła, ale zerknąwszy przez ramię zobaczyłem tylko ciągle otwarte okno, przez które wpadał śnieg i lodowaty wiatr. Z nagłej ulgi nogi ugięły się pode mną i musiałem usiąść.  
- Lockwood? Co się dzieje? Odezwij się, na miłość boską!  
Usłyszałem, że mój gospodarz przechodzi przez drewniane przepierzenie, ale nie mogłem się mniej przejmować, że zobaczy mnie w takim stanie. Ciągle patrzyłem na moją pomazaną krwią dłoń. Małą cząstką mojego umysłu zdawałem sobie sprawę, że najwyraźniej jestem w szoku. Skuliłem się pod ścianą, pragnąc oddzielić się od całej tej niesamowitości, której nigdy nie chciałem.  
- To Catherine - powiedziałem, czując, że powinienem chyba jakoś wyjaśnić całą sytuację. Zauważyłem kątem oka, że Heathcliff zamarł w pół kroku, jak rażony piorunem.  
Zadrżałem. Było mi potwornie zimno, a moja ręka była jak lód. - Powiedziała, że obija się po świecie od dwudziestu lat - wymamrotałem ledwo słyszalnie, ale czułem, że mój rozmówca wyłapuje każde słowo - Prosiła, żeby ją wpu... wpuścić - wyjąkałem - Więc...  
Przez chwilę słyszałem tylko zawodzenie wiatru i szum krwi w uszach.  
- Catherine? - Zdumiałem się, słysząc jak miękko wypowiedział to imię. W tym jednym wyrazie zawarł tyle emocji, że aż zakręciło mi się w głowie - Cathy, gdzie jesteś? Mów do mnie! - zawołał, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Popatrzył na mnie dziko - Mów pan, co się stało!  
- Przeczytałem jej imię - mamrotałem chaotycznie - i te zapiski... Myślałem... I wtedy zasnąłem, a kiedy się obudziłem, gąłęzie uderzały o szyby, i chciałem żeby przestały... A ona tam była, przeraziłem się i skaleczyłem jej rękę o szkło, ale potem ją wpuściłem... A potem powiedziała, że, że... - zamilkłem gwałtownie.  
- Co powiedziała? - Heathcliff ukląkł koło mnie. Widziałem, że chciałby mną potrząsnąć, ale zauważył w jakim stanie jestem i powstrzymał się.  
Nie protestowałem, kiedy jednym szarpnięciem postawił mnie na nogi. Mechanicznie wykonywałem jego polecenia, gdy rozkazał mi, żebym się ubrał. Wciągałem na siebie powoli ubranie, podczas gdy on zamknął okno.  
Zeszliśmy na dół do kuchni. Heathcliff, nie chcąc być może, aby ktokolwiek z domowników usłyszał o tym incydencie, nie budził nikogo i zamiast tego osobiście podsycił ledwo tlący się ogień i zaparzył nam obu mocnej herbaty. Jednak nawet kiedy wmusił mi w ręce gorący kubek, a ogień trzaskał wesoło na palenisku, ciągle czułem zimno. Poczułem się trochę lepiej dopiero, kiedy wilgotną ścierką byłem w końcu w stanie zmyć z siebie krew Catherine.  
- Co powiedziała? - powtórzył Heathcliff niecierpliwie, kiedy zobaczył, że na moje policzki wróciło trochę koloru. Nie byłem zbyt chętny do przytaczania całego incydentu, jednak wiedziałem, że jestem mu coś winien za wyjątkowo jak na niego wyrozumiałe zachowanie względem mnie w chwili mojej słabości.  
Przytoczyłem całą historię, nie omijając niczego. W tym momencie było mi nieco łatwiej udawać, że całe zajście było jedynie złym snem.  
Heathcliff milczał dłuższą chwilę. Mierzył mnie wzrokiem, jakby chcąc zdecydować, czy mówię prawdę. Jednak chyba nie znalazł śladów kłamstwa, bo skinął krótko głową i wyszedł, zostawiając mnie siedzącego na ławie przed kominkiem. Poczułem się nagle bardzo zmęczony. Całe zajście ze zjawą wyczerpało mnie w znacznym stopniu, tak więc postanowiłem złapać jeszcze trochę snu. Zdrzemnąłem się na ławie, za towarzysza mając tylko szarego kota, którego Heathcliff wcześniej wygonił z popiołu, a który teraz zwinął się w kłębek niedaleko mnie.

- Więc to tak naprawdę było - Emily odłożyła robótkę, na którą nawet nie spojrzała podczas mojej opowieści. Splotła dłonie na kolanach.  
- Tak - potwierdziłem.  
- Co było dalej?  
- Obawiam się, że będziemy musieli kontynuować innym razem - spojrzałem na swój kieszonkowy zegarek i mimo woli uśmiechnąłem się. Przypominał mi on o pewnym bardzo znaczącym wydarzeniu... Ale to była historia, która musiała zaczekać na inną chwilę.  
Emily skinęła głową w zrozumieniu.  
- Do zobaczenia zatem.

Obiecałem, że odwiedzę ją najszybciej jak mogę, ale okazję na spotkanie mieliśmy dopiero miesiąc później.  
- Co dalej? - zapytała Emily. To też w niej lubiłem - potrafiła po długim czasie podjąć rozmowę, jakbyśmy nigdy się nie rozdzielali.  
- Większość historii już znasz - kontynuowałem.  
- Kiedy następnym razem zobaczyłem Heathcliffa, zachowywał się zupełnie normalnie, nawet słowem nie dając po sobie znać, że stało się coś niezwyczajnego. Wymknąłem się najszybciej jak mogłem. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, on wyszedł za mną, może wyczuwając mój zamiar, i zawołał, że mnie odprowadzi. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego chciało mu się fatygować, ale byłem wdzięczny za jego pomoc. Gdyby nie on, z pewnością zgubiłbym się wśród zasp albo wpadł w jedną z ukrytych w białym puchu dziur lub rozpadlin.  
Wieczorem dzięki uprzejmości pani Dean wysłuchałem pierwszej części opowieści o tragicznych dziejach Wichrowych Wzgórz.  
Następne kilka tygodni spędziłem miotany chorobą. Zastanawiałem się, czy duch Catherine miał z nią coś wspólnego. Ciągle drżałem z zimna. Byłem pewien, że moje biedne ciało tego nie wytrzyma, ale na szczęście się myliłem. Pod koniec czwartego tygodnia doszedłem jako tako do siebie, a kilka dni później odwiedził mnie Heathcliff.  
Zachowywał się... poprawnie. Zabawiał mnie rozmową, a ja byłem wdzięczny, że odciąga moją uwagę od przedłużającej się choroby. Czasem tylko przejawiał zachowanie, które mnie głęboko niepokoiło - zdarzyło mi się powiedzieć coś takiego, na co zamierał nagle i mierzył mnie dziwnym spojrzeniem. Jednak trwało to zawsze jedynie sekundę lub dwie, a ja nie chciałem odrzucić tej nieoczekiwanej serdeczności, jaką nagle zaczął okazywać względem mej osoby, przez zwracanie uwagi na z pewnością drobne jego dziwactwa.  
Przez kolejne dni dochodziłem z wolna do zdrowia i zdążyłem poznać resztę historii Heathcliffa i nieszczęsnej Catherine. Przytoczyłem ją też tobie ze wszystkimi szczegółami, jakie zdołałem zapamiętać. Bądź pewna, że z tej przeszłości nie zmieniłem ani słowa.

Przerwałem swoją opowieść, kiedy weszła służąca z herbatą.  
- Więc? - spytała Emily, kiedy ponownie zostaliśmy sami - mówiłeś, że kiedy poczułeś się lepiej, postanowiłeś opuścić Drozdowe Gniazdo.  
- Tak - zgodziłem się - jednak przed swoim wyjazdem zobaczyłem Heathcliffa raz jeszcze, i to znacznie mną wstrząsnęło. Jak dobrze wiesz, obiecałem drogiej pani Dean, że doręczę liścik od niej do rąk własnych młodej Catherine, więc chcąc nie chcąc zmuszony byłem po raz kolejny odwiedzić Wichrowe Wzgórza.  
Kiedy Heathcliff zobaczył mnie, przysiągłbym, że jego spojrzenie wyrażało skrywany niepokój, zdziwienie i może udrękę. Jednak szybko schował się za swą zwykłą maską ponuractwa, i gdyby nie jego zauważalna utrata wagi od czasu naszego ostatniego spotkania, nie zwróciłbym może uwagi na to, że coś go wyraźnie gnębi.  
Miałem już na ustach słowa o moim postanowieniu wyjazdu, jednak coś mnie powstrzymało. Być może nie chciałem dokładać mu kolejnego zmartwienia. Jednak muszę przyznać, że kierowały też mną bardziej egoistyczne pobudki. Widzisz, rzadko miałem okazję porozmawiać z nim sam na sam, a będąc człowiekiem ciekawym z natury fascynowało mnie to niezwyczajne zjawisko o imieniu Heathcliff. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak poznałem jego historię. Miałem ochotę zapytać o tak wiele rzeczy! Jak zdobył swój majątek, na przykład - panna Dean nie była w stanie oświecić mnie w tej sprawie.  
- Jak wyglądają Wichrowe Wzgórza wiosną? - zastanowiłem się zamiast tego na głos. Nie wiem, co mną powodowało, że zadałem akurat to pytanie, jednak po chwili wiedziałem już, że było ono poprawne. Na twarzy mojego gospodarza ujrzałem bowiem ślad uśmiechu.  
Z pewnością wiesz, Emily, jak bardzo uśmiech potrafi zmienić człowieka. Z nim było tak samo - na jedną krótką chwilę złagodniały jego rysy i byłem w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego Catherine Earnshaw tak do niego ciągnęła. Och, nie zrozum mnie źle, nie wypiękniał nagle, ani też tym jednym skrzywieniem ust nie zmienił swojego charakteru. Jednakże zdołałem ujrzeć ślad tej głębi uczucia, która niewątpliwie niegdyś - a być może ciągle? - w nim kipiała. Być może moje słowa przypomniały mu jakieś dawno zapomniane, szczęśliwe zdarzenie. Nigdy się tego nie dowiedziałem.  
- Sam pan się przekonasz - powiedział niemalże żywczliwie, choć jego uśmiech rozpłynął się w zwykłym niezadowolonym skrzywieniu warg.  
- Właściwe zastanawiałem się, czy by na jakiś czas nie wyjechać do Londynu. Być może już nie wrócę - wypaliłem i czekałem na reakcję. Oczywiście doczekałem się.  
Heathcliff przez chwilę zaniemówił, ale po chwili w zwyczajny sobie sposób odburknął:  
- A jedź pan sobie! Ale niech pan nie myśli, że potrącę z czynszu kwotę za czas, kiedy pana nie będzie. Nie mam zwyczaju darowywać nikomu tego, co mi się należy.  
Musiałem przygryźć sobie język, żeby nie powiedzieć, że doskonale to wiem. Nie byłem pewien, jak Heathcliff zareagowałby na swobodę pani Dean w dzieleniu się rodzinnymi opowieściami, i nie chciałem się dowiadywać.  
- Nie mam zamiaru prosić o żadne potrącenia! - wzburzyłem się.  
- Oczywiście - zadrwił Heathcliff. Chyba jednak nieco się zdziwił, kiedy nie zareagowałem na tą zaczepkę.  
- Czy pan wolałby, abym wyjechał? - zapytałem poważnie, niespodziewanie dla samego siebie. Po raz kolejny tego dnia udało mi się zaskoczyć mego gospodarza.  
- Nie wyobrażam sobie, abym mógł łatwo znaleźć następcę po panu - przyznał - Zastanawiałem się nieraz, co pana mogło sprowadzić na to odludzie. Niewielu zgodziłoby się płacić za przywilej mieszkania w tej samotni.  
- Nie o to mi chodziło! - powiedziałem niecierpliwie - Nie miałem na myśli mnie jako dzierżawcę pańskiego domu. Chodziło mi o mnie - jako mnie. O Edwarda Lockwooda, który chciałby pana poznać lepiej, jeśli to możliwe. Czy zechce mnie pan jako gościa w pana domu, czy też raczej wolałby pan wygonić mnie, tak jak tej feralnej nocy gdy praktycznie odmówił mi pan schronienia przed śnieżycą?  
Nie odpowiedział mi na to pytanie. Być może sam nie znał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego zaprosił mnie na obiad, który minął w niezręcznej ciszy. Dochodząc do wniosku, że jednak nie jestem mile widziany, a brak odpowiedzi Heathcliffa na moje pytanie brał się jedynie z resztek uprzejmości, wyszedłem wcześniej. Miałem ochotę wyjść przez kuchnię, aby zamienić kilka słów z Catherine i może podrażnić nieco Josepha, jednak Heathcliff towarzyszył mi aż do wyjścia.  
- Do zobaczenia, panie Lockwood - zawołał, kiedy już odjeżdżałem. Dopiero potem, kiedy kilka dni później przyszedł z wizytą do Drozdowego Gniazda, dotarło do mnie, że naprawdę to miał na myśli.  
W pewnym sensie odpowiedział na moje pytanie.  
Nasze spotkania, czasem bardziej regularne, czasem mniej, ciągnęły się całą zimę. Myśl o wyjeździe w końcu całkiem wywietrzała mi z głowy.

- Czyli jednak Heathcliff nie nienawidził pana aż tak bardzo?  
- Nie. Myślę, że w pewnym sensie go bawiłem. Jestem także pewien, że z jakiegoś względu ciągnęło go do mnie. Po pewnym czasie doszedłem do wniosku, że to Catherine zabawia się zza grobu, pchając nasze dusze ku sobie, i wcale się w tym wiele nie omyliłem.  
Przyśniła mi się pewnej nocy. Staliśmy pod drzewem, powyginanym przez czas i bezlitosne wichry. Wokół nas leżał śnieg. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego nie jest poznaczony żadnymi śladami. Ona i ja musieliśmy się przecież jakoś tam dostać.  
- Po zimie zawsze przychodzi wiosna - powiedziała.  
- Czasem wiosna jest równie nieprzyjemna co zima - zaoponowałem, jednak Cathy tylko uśmiechnęła się, jakby wiedziała coś, czego ja sam nie wiedziałem.  
Nagle zawiał ciepły wiatr. śnieg zaczął topnieć nam pod nogami, odsłaniając trawę i wrzosy.  
Ujrzałem nagle, że w naszą stronę leci stado wron. Osłoniłem się odruchowo, ale one podleciały w górę i zaczęły krążyć nad drzewem.  
- Słuchaj - powiedziała dziewczynka koło mnie.  
Słuchałem. Wrony krakały bez przerwy i nagle zrozumiałem, co takiego wykrzykują.  
Zasłoniłem uszy, ale nawet przez to słyszałem śmiech Catherine i wołanie: "Ed - ward Ed - ward Ed - ward"...  
Kiedy się obudziłem, czułem na powiekach ciepło słońca. Kiedy wyjrzałem przez okno, zorientowałem się, że w Yorkshire w końcu zawitała wiosna.

Emily wpatrywała się w swoją filiżankę z herbatą. Jej gładkie zazwyczaj czoło przecinała zmarszczka zamyślenia. Czekałem uprzejmie z powrotem do opowieści, aż odzyskam pełnię uwagi.  
- Było więcej snów, prawda? - zapytała w końcu. Skinąłem głową wcale nie zaskoczony jej poprawnymi wnioskami. Moja przyjaciółka już nieraz miała okazję wykazać się niezwyczajną dla jej płci bystrością.  
- Tak. Jednak nie uprzedzajmy wydarzeń.  
Długo trwało, zanim Catherine przyśniła mi się kolejny raz, jednak wiele się także przez ten czas wydarzyło. Kiedy śniegi stopniały i można było znowu spacerować bez obawy o przemoczone buty i zziębnięte ręce, ja i Heathcliff często urządzaliśmy razem przechadzki, a okazyjnie także konne przejażdżki. A było gdzie się przechadzać - między samym Drozdowym Gniazdem a Wichrowymi Wzgórzami drogi starczyło na niemal dwie godziny marszu. Za przewodnictwem mojego nowego przyjaciela, jak wtedy już ośmieliłem się go zacząć nazywać, miałem okazję zwiedzić wiele uroczych i tajemniczych zakątków, do których większości sam nigdy bym nie dotarł.  
Stawałem się coraz bardziej i bardziej zauroczony tą niezwykłą krainą, w zimie tak nieprzyjazną i odpychającą, a w ciepłych miesiącach tak niezwykle czarowną. Kiedy wyznałem to pewnego razu Heathcliffowi, powiedział, żebym uważał, aby pani wrzosowisk nie zarzuciła swojego sznura na moje serce, jak to działo się z niektórymi ludźmi. Jak objaśnił, wtedy gdziekolwiek człowiek by nie podróżował i jakich wspaniałości by nie zobaczył, już zawsze będzie tęsknił do tych otwartych przestrzeni.  
Jak to zwykle bywało z moim przyjacielem, znowu nie mogłem odróżnić, czy mówi poważnie, czy też sobie ze mnie żartuje, chociaż muszę przyznać, że znałem go coraz lepiej. Byłem już w stanie rozróżnić jego nastroje pomimo jego wiecznie skrzywionej miny. Kluczem do tej umiejętności, jak wynikało z mojego doświadczenia, był układ jego ust i wyraz oczu. Wątpię, żebyś kiedykolwiek widziała równie ekspresyjne oczy, co jego, Emily. Powinienem kiedyś was przedstawić, abyś mogła to zaobserwować osobiście.  
Wracając do opowieści. Minął kwiecień, podczas którego nie wydarzyło się nic ponad to, o czym już ci mówiłem. Dopiero maj przyniósł znaczące wydarzenia.

W pierwszym tygodniu maja nawiedził mnie kolejny sen.  
Byłem w nim w Wichrowych Wzgórzach. Siedziałem razem z Heathcliffem na ławie przed kominkiem - tej samej, na której zdrzemnąłem się tamtego pamiętnego wieczoru, kiedy przeżyłem moje pierwsze spotkanie z duchem Cathy. Jakimś szóstym zmysłem wiedziałem, że za wyjątkiem naszej dwójki dom jest zupełnie opuszczony.  
Heathcliff otoczył mnie ramieniem i nietypowym dla niego łagodnym głosem powiedział coś, czego nie dosłyszałem. Odwróciłem twarz w jego stronę, chcąc być może lepiej słyszeć, i spojrzałem na niego. Jego twarz była dziwnie spokojna i zadowolona. Wtedy nagle uśmiechnął się do mnie, ale nie jego zwyczajnym wąskim uśmiechem, ale szeroko i szczerze. Dotknął dłonią mojej twarzy i powiedział coś, co znowu do mnie nie dotarło - wydawało mi się teraz, że moje uszy są jak zatkane watą, bo nie słyszałem także trzasku ognia, który przecież na własne oczy widziałem płonący na palenisku.  
- To nie ty - powiedziałem głośno i to jakby zrzuciło ze mnie czar. Nagle byłem zupełnie przytomny i zdałem sobie sprawę, że powiedziałem prawdę - mężczyzna siedzący obok mnie nie był tym samym, którego znałem na co dzień.  
- Jesteś bystry - powiedział mój przyjaciel głosem Catherine, a ja krzyknąłem z zaskoczenia.  
- Ale ja mam już dość czekania - powiedział fałszywy Heathcliff już swym normalnym głębokim barytonem - Jeśli nie zamierzasz dopomóc mi w moich planach, muszę wziąć sprawy we własne ręce.  
Wtedy zrobił coś, czego się zupełnie nie spodziewałem. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie i pocałował. Zamiast jednak poczuć to, co zwykle się czuje będąc całowanym, poczułem przenikające mnie zimno. Chciałem krzyczeć, jednak nie mogłem nabrać oddechu przez usta blokujące moje własne.  
Obudziłem się zlany potem. Tego dnia nie poszedłem na przechadzkę z Heathcliffem, wymówiwszy się bólem głowy.  
Nie mogłem jednak unikać go wiecznie. Następnego dnia wstałem ze szczerym postanowieniem ignorowania moich wybitnie idiotycznych snów.  
Nie minął nawet tydzień od tego czasu, a moje postanowienie zostało wystawione na próbę wielokrotnie, kiedy dziwne wydarzenia zaczęły się coraz bardziej mnożyć. Heathcliff nagle zaczął obserwować mnie uważniej niż zwykle, choć akurat to byłem skłonny przypisać jego ukrytej i niechętnie wyjawianej trosce o moje zdrowie, jako że zachowywałem się cokolwiek nietypowo. Zamiast jak zwykle pragnąc jego towarzystwa, zacząłem go unikać, co jednak w moich oczach było zupełnie uzasadnione. Miałem coraz więcej snów, w których byliśmy uwikłani w coraz to inne sytuacje. Wspólne były w nich tylko dwie rzeczy - nigdy nie był obecny nikt poza nami, a mój przyjaciel zawsze zachowywał się w charakterystyczny sposób. Gdybym był kobietą, byłbym przekonany, że ta senna wizja żywi do mnie jakieś uczucie.  
Nie byłem oczywiście w stanie uniknąć wszystkich spotkań z Heathcliffem. Jawną niegrzecznością byłoby nie przyjąć jego zaproszenia na obiad. Dlatego też, kiedy pewnego popołudnia do drzwi Wichrowych Wzgórz zapukała cyganka, byłem tam obecny.  
Mój przyjaciel chciał ją z miejsca wyrzucić, ale młoda Catherine oponowała tak gwałtownie, że dla świętego spokoju wpuścił starowinę. Ta uparła się, że nie wyjdzie, dopóki nie powróży każdemu mieszkańcowi tego domu.  
Wróżka została ulokowana w kuchni (Heathcliff odmówił wpuszczenia jej do bawialni), gdzie każdy wchodził za swą koleją, aby wróżby wysłuchać w spokoju. Joseph do całej zabawy podchodził wyjątkowo sceptycznie i powrócił wyjątkowo oburzony (miałem przeczucie, że starowina mu wyjątkowo zręcznie przygadała). Z kolei Catherine i Hareton wydawali się nieco zaskoczeni, ale i zadowoleni. Zauważyłem, że bardzo się nawzajem szukali wzrokiem i zastanawiałem się, czy też może usłyszeli przepowiednie dotyczącą siebie nawzajem. Zilla na swoje nieszczęście (jak dowiedziałem się podczas moich wizyt, żywiła niezwykłą jak na taką prostą kobietę fascynację zjawiskami nadnaturalnymi) nie była obecna tego wieczora, jako że zmogła ją niespodziewana choroba.  
Heathcliff nie był obecny czas dłuższy niż pozostała trójka. Wszyscy słyszeliśmy podniesione głosy, a kiedy mój przyjaciel w końcu pojawił się w drzwiach, był wręcz wściekły!  
- Jeszcze będziesz mnie błagał na kolanach o pomoc! - Usłyszeliśmy skrzekliwy okrzyk cyganki.  
Wiedząc z doświadczenia, że niebezpiecznie jest stawać na drodze rozeźlonego pana Wichrowych Wzgórz, sprytnie wycofałem się do kuchni pod pretekstem wysłuchania wróżby. Oczywiście nie wierzyłem w takie, jak uważałem, bzdury. Miałem zamiar zapłacić starowince i wyprawić ją w swoją drogę. Jednak ona miała mi kilka rzeczy do powiedzenia.  
- Chłopcze - zawołała, a ja posłusznie podszedłem. Podniosła wzrok i skierowała na mnie pokryte lekkim bielmem oczy. Wydawało mi się, że przeszywa mnie nimi na wskroś.  
- Nie doceniasz jego siły, panienko - zaśmiała się skrzekliwie. W tym momencie byłem już przekonany, że mam do czynienia z wariatką. Jaka bowiem zdrowa na umyśle osoba mogła mnie pomylić z kobietą? Oczywiście nie przyszło mi na myśl, że może zwracać się do kogoś innego.  
- Proszę to wziąć, dobra kobieto - powiedziałem, wciskając do jej dłoni kilka monet, które wcześniej specjalnie w tym celu wyjąłem. Chwyciła je z niesłychaną zręcznością i schowała w swoich brudnych i obszarpanych ubraniach.  
- Jesteś miły - powiedziała z aprobatą - W zamian za twą szczodrość dam ci radę. Nie lękaj się swych uczuć, bo osoba na którą są skierowane je odwzajemnia. I - Pokiwała chudym, powykręcanym starością palcem, jakby dla podkreślenia swoich słów - staraj się mniej myśleć a więcej działać.  
- Dziękuję - powiedziałem, choć nie wiedziałem, co właściwie miała na myśli. Snułem oczywiście różne spekulacje. Osobą, która miała odwzajemniać moje uczucia najpewniej miała być Catherine, bo nie widziałem innej kandydatki. Jak się później okazało, myliłem się.  
- Gdy nadejdzie czas, będziesz wiedział, co to znaczy - powiedziała na ostatku i odeszła przez tylne wyjście.  
Znaczenie rady cyganki pojąłem nie tak znowu wiele czasu później.  
Tego dnia ja i Heathcliff odbywaliśmy jedną z naszych wielu przechadzek. Prowadziliśmy także, ożywioną jak na zwykle ciche usposobienie mojego przyjaciela, rozmowę. Niestety nie potrafię obecnie przywołać z pamięci, o czym w tamtym momencie dyskutowaliśmy. Wiem jedynie, że w pewnym momencie wspomniałem jakieś wydarzenie z dziejów jego rodziny. W następnej chwili rozwścieczony Heathcliff wypytywał mnie, gdzie zdobyłem tą wiedzę. Nie mogąc w żaden sposób wykręcić się od odpowiedzi, wyjawiłem prawdę.  
Nie mogłem oczywiście pozwolić, aby Heathcliff dostał w swoje ręce panią Dean. Była, mimo wszystko, moją gospodynią i gotowała świetne obiady, do których te z Wichrowych Wzgórz się nie umywały. Musiałem szybko wymyślić coś, aby odwrócić uwagę mojego przyjaciela. Samemu będąc nieco roztrzęsionym i wiedząc, że prośby i krzyki nie działają, znalazłem jedną opcję.  
Pocałowałem Heathcliffa.

- Och! - wyrwało się Emily, kiedy dramatycznym głosem wyjawiłem ten szczegół. Pierwszy raz od rozpoczęcia opowieści wydawała się szczerze zaskoczona i może nieco zszokowana. Jednak po chwili otrząsnęła się i pokiwała głową, jakby mówiąc do siebie, że powinna to przewidzieć.  
- Doceniam zaufanie, jakie we mnie pokładasz - powiedziała poważnie.  
- Wiem - skinąłem głową.  
Oczywiście zdawałem sobie sprawę, że dzielenie się tego typu szczegółami z kimkolwiek było wielce ryzykowne. Związki między osobami tej samej płci były uważane za chorobę, odstępstwo od normalności i jako takie były przymusowo leczone. Zdecydowałem się zwierzyć Emily, ponieważ z naszych licznych rozmów wiedziałem, że ma na te sprawy poglądy nieco bardziej liberalne od większości ludzi i wyjątkowo otwarty umysł. Nie pozwalała osądom innych wpływać na jej własne.  
Milczeliśmy przez chwilę, każde pogrążone we własnych rozmyślaniach.  
- Co zrobił? - spytała Emily.  
- Och, spodziewałem się oczywiście, że kiedy się otrząśnie bedzie jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż przedtem - Uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie - Ale zaskoczył mnie chyba jeszcze bardziej niż ja jego, oddając mój pocałunek. A jak to zrobił! Możnaby pomyśleć, że cała ta pasja, jakiej nie przejawiał na zewnątrz uwolniła się w tej jednej chwili.  
Panna Brontë na te słowa zarumieniła się uroczo i spuściła wzrok. Zawsze byłem zauroczony, kiedy okazywała podobne przejawy swojej ciągle dziewczęcej niewinności.  
- Kiedy mnie puścił, spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi czarnymi oczami, w których płonął ogień. Muszę przyznać, że w tamtym momencie szczerze stchórzyłem i dałem drapaka do Drozdowego Gniazda, które zrządzeniem losu znajdowało się mniej niż dziesięć minut drogi od miejsca naszego pobytu.  
Panna Dean, zobaczywszy mnie wpadającego do domu, całego zdyszanego i zmieszanego, wyczuła od razu moje kłopoty. Nie dała mi spokoju, dopóki nie dowiedziała się, co się stało. Zapewniam cię, że nie sposób przed tą kobietą ukryć niczego, jeśli sobie postanowi, że chce się tego dowiedzieć! Opowiedziałem więc jej wszystko co się stało, prosząc o radę.  
Zareagowała zupełnie inaczej, niż się spodziewałem. Zamiast skarcić mnie za moje nieprzemyślane i głupie zachowanie, zamyśliła się głęboko.  
- On czuje do ciebie więcej, niż myślisz - powiedziała, zupełnie mnie tym zaskakując - Znam tego chłopaka od wielu lat i wiem, kiedy jest do kogoś przywiązany. Nie potępiam was oczywiście - nie potrafiłabym. Bóg mi świadkiem, Heathcliffowi należy się od życia trochę szczęścia. Ale jeśli nie chcesz mu go dać, lepiej odejdź, zanim złamiesz mu serce po raz kolejny.  
Niepewny własnych uczuć, postanowiłem wyjechać do Londynu na kilka tygodni, dla uspokojenia myśli. Wytrzymałem tam jedynie dwa dni. Drażniły mnie tłumy, miejskie powietrze dusiło, a hałas ranił moje uszy. W tym czasie przypominałem sobie niezwykle wyraźnie, co mój przyjaciel powiedział niegdyś o pani wrzosowisk. Byłem przekonany, że zarzuciła na mnie swoje sidła. Tęskniłem za rozległymi przestrzeniami, przytulnymi pokojami Drozdowego Gniazda i przede wszystkim za Heathcliffem.  
Po tygodniu byłem z powrotem.  
Kiedy tylko w Wichrowych Wzgórzach dowiedziano się, że wróciłem, zaraz u naszych drzwi stanął Joseph z propozycją nie do odrzucenia - miałem przyjść do nich z wizytą, gdyż, jak tłumaczyła mi poruszona pani Dean, która przekazała mi wiadomość, pan zaczął zachowywać się coraz gorzej od czasu mojego wyjazdu. Atmosfera w domu stała się nie do zniesienia w tak krótkim czasie, że wszyscy byli przekonani, iż ma to jakiś związek z moim nagłym wyjazdem.  
Kiedy otworzono mi drzwi, młoda Catherine zaraz zarządała, abym natychmiast przeprosił Heathcliffa, nawet jeśli to co się stało (o ile cokolwiek się stało) nie było moją winą, po czym przysłała go do mnie.  
- Wróciłem - Jedynie to słowo przyszło mi do głowy. Heathcliff skinął głową, jakby mówiło mu to wszystko.

Od tego czasu nasze stosunki rozwinęły się w coś, co bałem się nazywać nawet w myślach.  
Pewnego dnia uświadomiłem sobie, że nie potrafię żyć bez Heathcliffa. Następnego dnia zmogła mnie ciężka choroba.

Nie pamiętam wiele z tamtego czasu. Gorączkowałem i majaczyłem przez długi czas. Obudziłem się - jak się potem dowiedziałem - dwa tygodnie po tamtym dniu. Pierwszym widokiem jaki ujrzałem był wymizerniały Heathcliff drzemiący przy moim łóżku. Byłem przekonany, że podczas gdy ja leżałem nieprzytomny, on krańcowo się zaniedbywał, niewiele jedząc ani śpiąc. Mogłem to poznać po jego niepokojącej utracie wagi i silnie podkrążonych oczach. Kiedy obudził się i ujrzał, że powróciłem do świata żywych, uścisnął mnie mocno i nie puszczał, aż musiałem go prosić, aby nieco rozluźnił uścisk - byłem jeszcze wyjątkowo osłabiony i trudno mi było przebywać w postawie siedzącej przez zbyt długi czas.  
Jako że sam nie byłem wtedy w pełni swoich zmysłów, wydarzenia jakie miały miejsce podczas mej choroby znam tylko dzięki dobrej woli i ciekawskiej naturze mojej gospodyni.  
- To było straszne - powiedziała pani Dean, kiedy ją o nie spytałem - Wszyscy baliśmy się, że to jakieś nieuleczalne choróbsko. Cóż to byłoby za nieszczęście, gdyby pan nas opuścił w tak nieszczęśliwy sposób! Nie wierzę, że Heathcliff przeżyłby drugą taką stratę...  
- Wydaje się pani nieco wzburzona? - zagadnąłem, gdyż faktycznie pomimo widocznego współczucia ujrzałem w jej twarzy również nieokreśloną urazę i zaniepokojenie.  
- Och, gdyby pan wiedział, co myśmy tu przechodzili - westchnęła - Wiem, że człowiek może czepiać się w takiej chwili każdej pomocy, ale on przesadził. Spraszać takie towarzystwo do chorego człowieka, co za pomysł!  
Zaraz oczywiście zacząłem się dopytywać, co też miała na myśli. Wyjaśniła mi, że pewnego dnia mojej choroby zdarzyło się coś dziwnego. Pani Dean miała właśnie wejść do mojej sypialni, kiedy usłyszała podniesione głosy. Rozpoznała głos mego przyjaciela, jednak drugi głos należał do kobiety. Będąc ciekawską damą, przycisnęła ucho do dziurki od klucza i wysłuchała całej dziwnej konwersacji.  
- Tak, kiedyś cię kochałam! - powiedziała kobieta - Ale cierpienie na jakie mnie skazałeś... Po tylu latach jedynym, co pozostaje, jest nienawiść! Więc, sprawię ci teraz tyle bólu co ty mi...  
- Jak ty... Nie zrobisz tego!  
- Ależ tak. Wiesz, ile zostało temu drogiemu chłopcu? Powiedziałabym, że góra tydzień. Swoją drogą, masz naprawdę kiepski gust, mój drogi...  
Pani Dean odskoczyła od drzwi słysząc groźne warknięcie Heathcliffa. Dobrze zrobiła, bo on też zaraz wypadł przez drzwi, rzucając jej tylko przelotne spojrzenie. Jak wyszedł, tak do Drozdowego Gniazda powrócił dopiero kilka dni później, i to nie sam. Przyprowadził z sobą starą cygankę, która niegdyś nam wróżyła.  
Na pani Dean można oczywiście polegać, że nie przepuściła takiej okazji i wysłuchała całej konwersacji.  
- Och och - staruszka zacmokała z dezaprobatą, kiedy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły.  
- Możesz mu pomóc?  
- Może.  
- Nie zaprzeczaj. Wiesz, co takiego się z nim dzieje!  
- Podobnie jak ty - stwierdziła - Wiesz, kto to spowodował.  
Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.  
- Rozmawiałem z nią - pani Dean ledwo dosłyszała te słowa, były bardzo ciche i zdezorientowane.  
- Właśnie - cyganka wydawała się z siebie zadowolona - Więc wiesz też, że stoisz przed wyborem. Między przeszłością i przyszłością.  
Ponownie cisza, tym razem dłuższa. Słychać było jakieś szuranie.  
- Ach, więc pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałam.  
- Powiedziałaś, że będę cię błagał na kolanach. Oto więc jestem. Rób teraz swoje!  
- Wy młodzi, tacy niecierpliwi!  
Pani Dean w końcu odeszła od drzwi, jako że nie słyszała już nic więcej niepokojącego. Cyganka odeszła przed północą. Następnego ranka obudziłem się z mojej choroby. Od tego czasu Heathcliff i ja żyliśmy - i ciągle żyjemy - może nie do końca szczęśliwie, ale razem. Mój przyjaciel w końcu zdołał pozostawić przeszłość za sobą.

Zamilkłem. Emily westchnęła, jakby niezadowolona.  
- To wszystko? - spytała.  
- Każda historia ma jakieś zakończenie - powiedziałem refleksyjnie - A to jest równie dobre jak każde inne. Poza tym nie sądzę, aby żadne z dalszych wydarzeń było dla ciebie specjalnie porywające.  
Spojrzałem na zegarek i prędko wstałem, widząc, która już była godzina.  
- Daj mi znać, jeśli kiedyś napiszesz książkę na podstawie tej historii. Bardzo chciałbym zabawić dłużej na herbacie, ale niestety jestem umówiony.  
- Heathcliff czeka? - spytała Emily, odprowadzając mnie do drzwi.  
Uśmiechnąłem się tajemniczo w odpowiedzi i wyszedłem na poszukiwanie mojego ukochanego.

* * *

**Małe wyjaśnienie dla tych osób, które pogubiły się w akcji: **  
**Lockwood w mojej wersji historii wpuścił do domu ducha Catherine. Zjawa, widząc że jej dobroczyńca jest spętanym normami społecznymi racjonalistą, bezwzględnie odrzucającym wszystko co nadnaturalne, postanowiła nieco się zabawić jego kosztem i zmusić go do ulegnięcia własnym emocjom. Dokładajac do tego chęć zemsty na Heathcliffie (z powodu którego C. została zmuszona do tułania się po śmierci po świecie), Catherine postanowiła upiec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu i opętując Lockwooda zmusić jego i Heathcliffa aby się w sobie zakochali, a następnie (po osiągnięciu poprzedniego celu) poprzez zabicie naszego głównego bohatera zemścić się na H. Plan został skutecznie udaremniony przez starą cygankę, która za prośbą Heathcliffa wygoniła ducha z Lockwooda. Następnie nasi panowie żyją długo i szczęśliwie... No, a przynajmniej długo. **

**Opowieść jest w domyśle spisanym przez Emily wyznaniem Lockwooda. Starałam się zachować jak najwięcej ze stylu jej oryginalnej powieści.  
**

**Imię Lockwooda nie jest nigdzie wspomniane przez autorkę, więc nadałam mu własne. Uważam je za piękne, tradycyjne angielskie imię, nawet jeśli ostatnio niezbyt dobrze kojarzy się z pewnym sparklującym jegomościem z kłami.  
**

**_Lockwood's Tale_ jest pierwszą częścią z serii, jednak stanowi również odrębną całość. Być może - o ile moja wena mi pozwoli - napiszę kiedyś następne, tym razem będące pamiętnikiem samego Lockwooda. Jeśli tak się stanie, możecie spodziewać się znacznie bardziej dokładnego opisu rozwoju związku pomiędzy L. i H. Tutaj przedstawiony został jedynie zarys, jako że Lockwood nie chciał podawać zbyt wiele detali młodej i niewinnej panience ;)  
**


End file.
